


Underwear

by silentdescant



Series: Promptember [3]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Established Relationship, Groping, M/M, SePTXCC17, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: Scott loves Mitch's underwear





	Underwear

Scott loves the fact that Mitch has an aversion to pants. He loves the fact that Mitch sleeps naked. He loves the fact that Mitch prefers brightly colored and patterned briefs. He loves the fact that Mitch likes to wear his underwear snug, when he wears underwear at all.

Scott loves to smack Mitch’s ass, when he asks for it and sometimes when he doesn’t. He especially loves to smack Mitch’s ass when he begs for Scott’s hand. He loves to grab Mitch too, pinch his ass or just grope him, just feel his soft cotton underwear and his skinny butt underneath.

He really loves that Mitch lets him get away with it. He loves that he’s the only one with permission to touch Mitch this way, so casually and intimately. He’s the only one who can take Mitch by surprise. Scott does love that Mitch isn’t shy about his legs or his butt or his flamboyant briefs, and he loves that Mitch is comfortable showing off when they’re among friends. But the touching, the claiming, those possessive urges belong to Scott and Scott alone.

Scott loves being Mitch’s one and only, even when he’s not the _only_ , because he’ll always, always be the best.

 

 _fin_.


End file.
